


Warmth

by macandcaseus



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, king of consent william hawkes, spicy and sweet is the superior flavor combo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macandcaseus/pseuds/macandcaseus
Summary: “I’m ready,” she whispered.He smiled at her before kissing her forehead. “Me too. Let’s go.”
Relationships: William Hawkes & Kym Ladell, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42





	Warmth

Despite the chill nipping at her face as she approached Will’s home, Kym was warm, thinking about the meal they were going to eat together. The glow she always felt in his presence. And after dinner …

Their first time together.

She flushed just thinking about it, heart fluttering. She’d imagined it— _God,_ had she imagined it—but that was nothing compared to knowing it was finally going to happen. That they were finally ready to share all of themselves with each other.

She bit her lip, but that didn’t stop a grin from spreading across her face.

Before long, she was standing outside of his home, hesitating, heart in her throat. She’d been here plenty of times, but _this_ time, anticipation welled in her, and before she lost her nerve, she hurried up the steps and rang the doorbell.

Before she could do any last-second collecting of herself, Will opened the door, and her throat tightened at the way his front light shone on his golden hair, his black button down tucked into slim, dark gray pants. “Were you waiting at the door?” Kym asked, smiling.

“I was close by,” he said, returning her smile as she stepped out of the cold. Once the door was closed, her coat hung up, and bag placed by the couch, they looked at each other for a moment.

“You look beautiful,” he said, taking her hand and spinning her in a slow circle, admiring her loose, light blue button-down blouse and flowy black pants.

“Thank you for noticing,” she said as she turned back to face him with a cheeky smile.

He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow at her. “You know I _always_ notice,” he said, pulling her in for a hug. Kym sighed, letting his warmth melt her into the curve of his body. They stayed, with their arms wrapped around each other, for another moment before Kym stretched up on tip toes, letting Will bend to close the distance between their lips.

It was softer, deeper than their usual hello kiss. Kym ran her fingers up his jaw to the back of his head, slowly dragging her nails though the delicate hairs at the base of his scalp. His palms pressed against her back, holding her so tenderly, but with such strength just underneath it. She let the softness of his lips on hers overwhelm her as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling herself ever closer to him.

“Are you ready,” he murmured against her lips as his hands traced her hips.

Kym broke the kiss, leaning back to take in his face. “I- I thought we were waiting until after dinner,” she stammered.

Will’s eyes widened, an expanding blue ocean that she longed to lose herself in. “What- no, I meant ready for dinner.”

Her face burned, and she clapped a hand to her mouth. “Oh! Oh, yeah. Yeah, I’m ready for dinner.”

Will raised an eyebrow, a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. “You’re excited, huh.”

The heat on Kym’s cheeks only grew, and she buried her face in his chest. “I mean… yes,” she whispered, balling her fists against his shirt.

“Hey.” He tapped the underside of her chin, and she met his gaze again. His cheeks were darkening as well, and she smiled at the sight of it. “Me too,” he said before leaning back down for another kiss.

She smiled against him, warmth spreading across her chest as she reveled in his kiss, no matter how many she had experienced it before.

“Let me take your bag up to my room,” he said, stepping out of her embrace, reaching for the straps.

“Oh, I can do that—”

“No,” he said, raising a finger, and she put her hands on her hips, smirking at him. “You’re not allowed in there until after dinner.”

She laughed. “What is this, some sort of ‘don’t see the bride in her dress before the wedding’ type superstition?”

He shook his head, slinging the bag over his shoulder. “No. I just … you’ll see. Later.”

She shook her head, still smiling. “Fine. If you must. I shall wait here,” she said, walking to the other side of the couch and flopping down.

He bent over the couch’s back to kiss her cheek. “I’ll be right back,” he said before disappearing upstairs.

In the silence, her mind drifted, and she let herself indulge in one of the many fantasies she’d had about this very night. _Will leading her to his room. How he would look after she would divest him of his clothes. The way he would feel, how he would sound—_

“I have a few more things to finish up before dinner’s ready. Would you like some wine?”

She jumped as he emerged from the stairway and pushed herself to standing, certain her face was pink. “Sure,” she said, making her way to the kitchen.

Kym slid into a stool at his counter, where she could look at Will as he approached the oven, various pans simmering on top of it, and the sizzling, bubbling warmth wrapped her, whatever seasonings Will used filling the kitchen to its brim.

“So, what _are_ we having for dinner, Mr. I-Want-It-To-Be-A-Surprise?”

Kym watched his neck tilting back, his shirt unbuttoned to reveal his collarbones shifting as he opened and peered into cabinets before clinking two wine glasses onto the counter, imagining trailing her lips down his chest. His butt when he turned and kneeled to take a bottle from his wine rack against the wall, and she pressed her thumb to her lip, biting it as a grin spread across her face. She forced her smile away when he turned, taking a corkscrew from a drawer, and her eyes went to his arms, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, twisting the corkscrew in, tensing as he pulled it out with a soft _pop_. The way his fingers wrapped around the bottle as he poured her a glass and pushed it to her, her own fingers brushing against his when she reached for it.

He smiled at her, and she tried to swallow despite her dry mouth, smiling back before taking a sip of the wine. “I’ve made filet mignon with a pomegranate dijon sauce.”

“Oh, _fancy_ ,” Kym said, shimmying her shoulders, and he laughed as he turned to check on the steaks.

“They should be done in the next couple minutes,” he said after examining the thermometer. “So, how was your day off?”

Kym sighed happily, leaning back in her stool. “It was _delightful_. No Hermann, no paperwork, no patrols … I slept in, took a _very_ long and relaxing bath, did some reading, and got ready for tonight.” She took another sip before smiling at him and adding, “I did miss you, though.”

He smiled back as he stirred the pomegranate sauce. “I missed you, too.”

The sincerity in his voice seeped into her, warming her from the inside out, and all she could do was grin at him before clearing her throat and asking, “What did you do on your day off?”

He shrugged. “Cleaned up the house. Went shopping.” He glanced back to her. “Thought about you.”

Another grin broke over her face, and she dropped her head. “William Hawkes, you are going to be the death of me,” she said, covering her blush.

“What, you can’t handle a little flirting?”

“Barely.”

“Then,” he said, his footsteps approaching her. She looked up as he came to stand right next to her, bending so they were eye-to-eye. “How are you going to handle going to bed together?”

Her face, neck, and chest flushed, and she shifted her legs together as she bit her lip. “When did you get so …” she started, shaking her head, cheeks aching from smiling.

“So what?” he asked, leaning forward, touching his forehead to hers.

“Entirely too smooth,” she said before closing the distance between their lips.

Though they were drinking the same wine, it tasted different on his lips than from the glass—sweeter, somehow, definitely way more intoxicating, though that could’ve just been him, and when he pulled away, she leaned forward, pouting when their eyes opened again.

“I have to make sure our dinner doesn’t burn.”

“ _Fine_ ,” she said, crossing her arms and sticking her tongue out at him. He crossed back to the stove, and she took this moment to take in just how tall he was, the broadness of his shoulders, her gaze tracing down the curve of his butt … again. His thighs, which she _knew_ were incredibly toned—ever since they first pressed on either side of her during one of their earlier kisses, him trapping her against a wall after she had pulled him to her by his tie, she had _longed_ for the day that they pinned her to a mattress—

“Kym?”

“Hm?”

She blinked, straightening—her head had fallen into her hand, her mouth ever-so-slightly open as she had stared at him.

“Are you ready to eat, or did you want to stay in your little fantasy land all night?”

“Well.” She slid off of the stool, grabbing her glass. “Considering that after we eat my fantasies are going to become reality,” she said, walking around the counter to stand beside Will, satisfied when his cheeks tinged pink before she stretched up on her toes to press a kiss to the crook between his jaw and his neck, “I’m _quite_ ready to start eating.”

He wrapped an arm around her waist and held her as she lost herself in the curve of his neck, his sandalwood and clove cologne wreathing her, taking her back to their first date—

_“Oh, what is this?” she had asked, burying her face in his neck and breathing deep._

_He laughed against her, the rumble settling comfortably into her bones as she nestled deeper into their hug. “A cologne I only wear for very special occasions.”_

_“So,” she said, her lips curling into a smile as she tilted back to look at his face, “you think I’m special, huh?”_

_He bent to kiss her, and she was surrounded not only by the smell, but by his arms, his hair brushing her forehead, his hand cupping her cheek before he straightened. “I_ know _you are, Kym.”_

— “Kyyym.”

“Mmm,” she hummed, holding his skin gently between her teeth.

“You are making it very difficult to serve dinner right now.”

“ _You_ are making it very difficult to think about doing anything other than kissing you right now,” she mumbled as she lowered herself, smirking at the reddening spot she left on him.

He shook his head, smiling at her. “You’re too cute for your own good, you know?”

“What are you gonna do about it?” she asked, picking up one of the plates he had sitting beside the stove.

“I guess you’ll have to wait to find out,” he said, placing the steak on her plate, drizzling the sauce over it, and sprinkling a spoonful of pomegranate seeds over it before leaning down for one more kiss, his hand coiling around to squeeze her butt, and she giggled against his lips.

Wine and dinner in hand, Kym moved to his dining table, Will close behind her. They slid into their seats, across from one another, and before they ate, Will held his hand out. She slipped hers into it, her fingertips brushing over his palm before he squeezed her hand, and she returned the gesture.

“I love you so much, Kym,” he said softly.

Her heart fluttered, and she drew in a quick breath. “I love you too, Will,” she answered, meeting his deep blue gaze, sparkling in the low, warm light.

His lips parted, and she stared at them, every single kiss he had given her up until now spinning through her mind. “If you change your mind about sleeping together, please, don’t be afraid to say so. I want you to be comfortable, and ready, and—”

“Will. Let me stop you before you start down an overthinking spiral,” she said, lifting his hand and leaning forward to kiss his knuckles. “I know I can tell you at any point if I change my mind. But I won’t. Because I am _so_ ready to share all of myself with you. I love you, and I want to do this tonight.” She paused before asking, “Are you ready, too?”

“ _Yes_ ,” he whispered, tightening his grip on her hand. “So ready.” He pulled her hand to his lips, leaving kisses along her knuckles, the back of her hand, her fingers, until she was laughing and opening her palm, letting him kiss her there, too, before sliding it along his jaw, rubbing his cheek with her thumb.

“Good. Now, I’m starving,” she said, pulling away, already missing the warmth of his hand on hers. “Let’s eat.”

Throughout dinner, Kym watched his mouth as it wrapped around his silverware, the rim of his wine glass. His hands, knife and fork clasped in slender fingers, every now and then reaching out to her, and she would lace their fingers together or rest her hand on his wrist or forearm. They talked about whatever topics came to mind and faded into others, the salty-sweetness of the meal balanced by the smooth wine on her tongue, and Kym found herself thinking more about where she was, sitting with Will, them laughing and looking at each other, than what awaited after dinner—though the desire coiling in the pit of her stomach the longer they sat there didn’t let her forget for too much time.

“That was amazing, Will,” she said, licking the last drop of the sauce from her fork before leaning back. The wine bottle was half-empty on the table, but both had finished their glasses a little bit ago.

“Thank you, I’m glad you liked it,” he answered before finishing his last bite.

They picked up their plates and glasses, moving back into the kitchen. Will washed, and he handed them to Kym to dry. She watched him as he moved around, cleaning up the rest of the kitchen, picking up any ingredients he hadn’t quite put away yet, pouring the remainder of the sauce into a jar, and her mouth went dry, her stomach fluttering.

_It’s happening. Now._

She picked up the pans from the stove and brought them to the sink, soaking the sponge in soap and warm water before scrubbing them, working at the places that the food had stuck to.

“Kym, you don’t have to do that. They’ll probably be easier to clean after they soak for a while anyway—”

“No, it’s fine Will. Might as well get them done while we’re in here,” she said, focused on a particularly tough speck in the pan the steaks were in.

“Kym,” he said, coming to stand beside her, and she looked up at him. “I know you. I can tell … you’re nervous, aren’t you?”

She bit her lip, staring into his shining gaze.

“If you don’t want to—”

“I _do,”_ she whispered, dropping the sponge and leaning her forehead against his chest. “Will, you have no idea how much I want to. That doesn’t …” she trailed off, heart pounding. “That doesn’t make it any less nerve-wracking. The anticipation of it, I guess. The not knowing …” her face warmed, and she kept looking at the floor. “What if it isn’t good? What if I’m not good enough for you?”

“Kym, look at me,” he said. She looked up, resting her chin on him. He ran his hands through her hair, and she wanted to do the same to him, if she wouldn’t get dishwater all over him. “We’re both going into this blind. We’re figuring it out together. Just knowing you’re ready to do this with me …” he shook his head, swallowing, his eyes soft, “it means more than you know. It’s going to be good. Because it’s you and me.”

She nodded, her throat tightening as happiness pulsed through her. “Let me dry my hands so I can give you a really good kiss right now,” she said, the smallest crack breaking through her voice.

He laughed. “If you insist.”

Once her hands were dry, she turned back to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and reaching for his lips. No matter how many times he had kissed her by now, she never got over just how soft he was—cupping her face, running his hand down her back, playing with her hair—while his lips were always so sure of what they were doing, strong without being forceful, confident in _wanting_ her. She ran her hand through his hair, wrapping her fingers around the gold strands, giving them a gentle tug, and he sighed against her, stepping forward, pushing her back until she was pressed against the counter. He deepened their kiss, and she dragged her hand around the back of his head, down his neck, to his chest, gently pushing him back. “I’m ready,” she whispered.

He smiled at her before kissing her forehead. “Me too. Let’s go.”

He laced his fingers through hers and led her through the kitchen, up the stairs, and down the hall to his bedroom. Her breath quickened, stomach flipping just the smallest bit as he came to a stop at the door. “Wait here,” he said, squeezing her hand, kissing her cheek.

“Okay.” She tried to peer in behind him, but he held up his finger before closing the door—still leaving it open just a crack.

When she heard matches striking, the soft _psh_ of them flaring to life, she knew what to expect. But her eyes still widened when, a few moments later, he opened the door, took her hand, and guided her into his room, lit by several candles flickering around them.

She laughed, leaning into him. “Cheesy,” she said, but her cheeks still hurt from smiling.

He shrugged. “So I wanted to be a bit … I don’t know. Over the top? But I think it looks nice.”

“It looks beautiful, Will.” She looked up at him, the realization that _this is happening. We’re finally having sex. We are moments from his bed, from being so vulnerable with one another._ She pulled at the collar of his shirt, and he bent to kiss her, another deep one like the one they had left in the kitchen.

It was so quiet. Eyes closed to everything else, his lips and his hands were her whole world. She savored the moment for a second longer before whispering, “Should we move to your bed?”

“Please,” he whispered back.

They separated just long enough to cross to the bed and sit, Kym sliding close to continue their kiss. Her hands splayed across his chest, and he lifted them to the top button of his shirt. She leaned back to concentrate on each button coming apart under her fingers, the inches of skin being revealed as she made her way to the hem, which she had to tug out of his waistband. Once his shirt was open, she pushed it off of his shoulders, running her hands down the muscles of his arms, pressing into every inch of them, memorizing the way they shifted under his skin. She met his eyes as he lifted his arms to free himself of the shirt completely, and she dropped it on the floor.

He sighed as she placed a hand on his chest, drawing it between his pecs and over his heart, which quickened under her touch. She leaned to give him another kiss before pulling back and taking his hands. “Your turn,” she said, placing them on her shirt.

He pressed his lips together, focusing on the buttons, his hands trembling ever-so-slightly. Her breath was shallow, and when he finally had it open, letting it drop from her shoulders as he stared at her chest, she smiled.

“What do you think?” she asked, her voice soft.

“It’s- it’s nice,” he said, blushing.

“You can touch me, you know.”

Without another word, he caressed the white silk of her bra, and she shivered when his thumb brushed over her nipple, biting her lip when his gaze met hers again. For a moment, they simply stared at one another, until Kym broke the silence. “Should we continue?”

“Yes. Please.”

They moved further onto the bed, rising to their knees, and Kym pulled at his belt, the buckle jingling as she opened it, her eyes already drawn to the bulge visible in his pants. She worked them down, leaving his boxers on, and waited for him to kick them off. She let herself get distracted, her thumb flicking at the band of his boxers, eyes still on his bulge until she felt his hands on her shoulders, moving in soft circles.

“Sorry,” she said, face still warm.

“It’s fine. I want you to enjoy yourself.”

She kissed his collarbone, sliding closer so they were pressed together, heart hammering at the feeling of his skin against hers. “You need to enjoy yourself to. So,” she raised her lips to his ear, running her teeth over his earlobe before whispering, “why don’t you take my pants off for me?”

“Mhm,” he mumbled, and she leaned back so he could see her as he undid her button and pulled her pants down to reveal a matching set of white silk panties. She pushed her pants off the edge of the bed, and they looked at each other, breaths falling in tandem, the space between them charged, a live wire ready to spark.

Will lowered himself until _he_ was looking up at _her,_ still on her knees. He wrapped his hands around the back of her knees as he leaned forward, lips brushing just above the hem of her panties, and she pushed her hands into his hair. He kissed her pelvis, moving up her stomach, and when his hands traced over her butt, she leaned into them, tightening her grip on his hair. He smiled at her giggle as his mouth moved over her ticklish skin, that smile disappearing as he rose to her sternum and her breath caught, laughter fading from her lips and shifting to a gasp as he nipped at her breast, then her collarbone, and finally her neck. He stayed there, pulling her skin into his mouth, and she curved into him, his hardening cock pressing between her legs, both of them separated by such thin layers. Her arms dropped to his shoulders, and she wasn’t sure if she was doing it to hold him close or to hold herself up as she grew weaker beneath his touch.

“Will,” she whispered, voice rasping. “I—I want more of you.”

“Yeah?” he asked, letting go of her neck to rest his forehead against hers, and all she could see was the deep, full blue of his eyes.

She swallowed before lowering herself, hands on his shoulders pulling him down with her, settling into the mattress, sinking into the plush pillows. He braced his hands on either side of her, and she spread her legs so his knees were between her. “Yeah,” she whispered, heart pounding.

She took one of his hands and placed it on the clasp of her bra—she had bought a set that unhooked in the front for this night. Her breath hitched as he undid it, brushing his hand over her to reveal her breasts. He swallowed, cupping one, the other, meeting her eyes again, his face reddening as she giggled at him. She pushed herself up, both to kiss him and to toss the bra to the floor. As her lips were still on his, she placed his hand on the hem of her panties, rocking forward when his fingers slipped under them, teasing the skin beneath.

“Take them off, Will,” she whispered against him, and he groaned into her mouth before gripping her hips, and she gasped at the sudden strength as he pulled her up, drawing her panties down, pausing for her to pull them off of her legs and get rid of them. He leaned away, placed his hands on her shoulders, and at the slight pressure he gave her, she fell back to the mattress, eyes fixed on his face as his eyes took in her body, completely vulnerable below him.

Her face still burned, pulse still raced, but she remained quiet for a few more moments before asking, “What do you think?” Her voice betrayed her nerves, trembling the slightest bit, and when he met her eyes, gaze fiercer than what she usually saw from him, her breath left her lungs in a huff, heat swirling between her legs. He dropped back on top of her, hands planted on either side of her face, and an involuntary moan escaped her lips.

“I think,” he whispered, leaning down to her ear, and she shivered, running her leg against his, “you just keep proving to me that you’re the most beautiful woman in the world, Kym Ladell. And I think I might start to prefer you with your clothes off.”

A groan pushed its way from her chest, her fingers curling into his back. “ _William_ ,” she sighed, arching her back, so desperately wanting him to give himself over to her, “please. I need you. _Now._ ”

He pulled away, and she let her arms drop, hands spreading on her thighs, drifting between them, ready to take care of her need herself until he stopped her. “Wait. I’m just grabbing a condom.”

“Alright. Alright.” She held onto her wrists, shoving them under her head to prevent herself from doing anything with them, still unable to rub her thighs together with his legs between hers. He leaned to his nightstand, fumbling in the drawer for what felt like _hours_ until he finally came back, tearing the foil open, and her gaze fell to his boxers.

“Wait,” she said, sitting up, reaching. “Can I—”

“Yes,” he said, pressing the condom into her palm, and she grinned, fumbling for his boxers.

She stretched the waistband over his cock, swallowing and biting her lip as it came into view, her cheeks flushing. Her eyes flicked back up to Will’s to see him staring at her, her blush deepened, and a laugh fell from her lips. “What?” he asked, eyes wide.

She shook her head. “Sorry. Just—” She let out a breath, closing her eyes for a moment. “I can’t believe this is finally happening,” she said, opening her eyes again.

He smiled, and before he could say anything, she rolled the condom over him. His eyes closed, mouth falling open as she dragged her hand down his length, heat spreading through her entire body at the soft grunts that spilled from his mouth and how he felt in her hand, so _solid_ , so _ready._ Her breath grew heavy, and when she reached his base, she kept her hand there for a moment, staring at the way his mouth was open, eyes closed, before drawing her hand back up him, smiling at the way he shook beneath her touch. Before she let go, she pressed her thumb against his tip just long enough to elicit a deep moan from him, making her weak, and she let go, falling back once more.

“William,” she said as he dropped his boxers onto the floor, taking in every inch of skin she hadn’t seen before, knowing he was doing the same to her.

“What?” he asked.

She opened her legs wider, arching her back, reaching for his hands. He wove their fingers together, and she pulled him down. His weight settled on her, and she sighed, their eyes locking together. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” he said.

And he pushed into her.

She gasped as he filled her, slowly, and every time she thought he couldn’t go any deeper, he did. She pressed her head back, neck arched, and his lips brushed against her throat. “A- are you okay?” he asked, his voice thick.

“Yeah,” she gasped, draping her legs over his, tilting her hips to make it easier for him. She tightened her grip on his hands, back on either side of her head. “Mmm _will_ ,” she hummed, and a moan fell from his lips too, “you feel _amazing_.”

He huffed a laugh against her neck before lifting his head to look at her, his eyes more black than blue now. “So do you,” he whispered.

She laughed, the laughter turning to a gasp when his hips pressed against hers. She wriggled a bit beneath him, panting softly.

“I’ll go slow,” he said, bending to kiss her, and she kissed him back, feverish. He broke away and added, “To start,” smirking, and she let out another desperate moan.

Before she could say anything else, he pulled back, and all words fell from her mind as he started his rhythm. She rocked in tandem with him, their gasps harmonizing in the air between them. When she grew comfortable with each new pace, she nudged him with her legs around his thighs, and he would increase his speed ever so slightly, until she was a gasping mess beneath him, and he had to stop kissing her face, her neck, her chest because of the pleasured groans coming from his own mouth.

“How are you doing?” he asked, and she opened her eyes to see his face, red, forehead covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

“Great. Will. I’m so good right now,” she said, lifting one of his hands to her lips, kissing his knuckles.

“Are you close?”

“Uh … are you?”

His brows pinched slightly, eyes hardening. “I can wait.”

“Wh—”

She groaned when he pulled out of her, but that groan turned into a surprised cry when he moved down, breath hot between her legs. “Can—”

“ _Yes_ ,” she said, pushing her hands into his hair. “ _Please_.”

His tongue pressed against her, and she hummed as he drew it up to her clit, crying out when his lips wrapped around her, tongue circling, pulling her into his mouth as her desire built quicker than it already had been.

She gripped his hair, holding him to her, gently guiding the back of his head where she wanted him to go, and he followed her touch. His name fell from her mouth, followed by curses, gasps, words she didn’t even think about saying before they came out of her. When he slid a finger into her, she let out a whine, grinding into his hand. “ _Will_ ,” she groaned, heat coiled in her, a spring ready to release. “I’m close, I’m _so close,_ I—"

“Whenever you’re ready,” he said, pulling back to look at her, taken apart by his tongue and his hands.

“I want you to be in me when I come,” she whispered, tugging at his hair.

At her words, he was back on top of her, entering once more. His pace quickened as she wrapped her arms around his back, fingers curling into his skin, holding him to her, every place their skin touched burning in the best way. Each thrust into her pushed out a gasp, and he echoed her, pressing their foreheads together.

Before long, she reached her climax, letting it wash over her in a wave of heady pleasure, crying out as it spun through her mind and coursed through her veins, calling his name when he kept going through it, that wave rising once more when he groaned against her lips as he released too, and they soaked in each other’s glowing pleasure.

He slowed as they came down, until they were both panting, her twitching beneath him, and he pulled out, leaning to capture her lips. She curved into him, letting his tongue slide over hers, his breath warming her face until he broke away and settled beside her, laying on his side. She turned to face him, running her hand over his cheek and playing with his hair.

“How do you feel?” he asked.

“Amazing,” she said, grinning. “You?”

He smiled back, wrapping his arm around her, pulling her closer. “The same.” His hand traced her back, down to her butt, which he squeezed, and she smiled, squirming closer to him.

“Before we get too comfortable, we should get cleaned up and ready for bed,” he whispered into the top of her head.

She groaned, but smiled and said, “I guess.”

He kissed her forehead and pushed off his side of the bed, waiting for her to get up. When she went to stand, she winced, and he crossed to her, taking her arms in his.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah. Just…” she cleared her throat, raising an eyebrow at him, “a bit sore.”

He blushed, and she laughed. “In the best way,” she added, leaning into him, basking in the warmth of him, rubbing her arms together.

“Oh, wait,” he said, stepping away from her and turning to his closet. She tilted her head as he opened the door, and a smile spread across her face when he pulled out two plush, cream-colored robes, one slightly smaller than the other.

“Will,” she said as he handed her the smaller one, “you didn’t have to get me this.”

“I know,” he said. “I wanted to.”

She laughed as she shrugged it on. “Thank you.”

“Come on,” he said, pulling her back into his embrace. “Let’s go to the bathroom.”

She grabbed her toiletries out of her bag, and they walked to his bathroom, Kym feeling as though she was glowing in the dim hall.

Will prepped the shower as Kym brushed her teeth. She slipped her robe off while he wasn’t looking and watched his reflection until he turned and saw her, swaying at the sink, looking at him through the mirror. He crossed to her, cupping her ass in his hands, leaving kisses along her shoulders, neck, and top of her back, and she spit into the sink.

“No fair, you take yours off, too,” she said, laughter in her voice.

“If you insist, Ladell.” He untied it and hung it on the hook hers was on, and she leaned back as he reached for his toothbrush, admiring their reflection. _This could be every day._ The thought brought a smile to her face, and she met his reflection’s gaze. He smiled back, and she laughed at the toothpaste foaming in the corners of his mouth, bending her head back to kiss the underside of his jaw.

Soon enough, they were in the shower, Kym staring at the way Will looked with water running over his skin, not wanting to take her eyes or hands from his cock, while he kept using his height to peer over her and admire her butt. Once they stopped laughing, trying to turn the other to see everything they wanted to see, Will grabbed his shampoo to start work on Kym’s hair.

Eventually, the warmth had eased any soreness Kym still felt, and Will’s hands gently massaging and cleaning her took the rest of it away. When he was done with her, she returned the favor, working her fingers against his scalp and soaping his body when he wasn’t distracting her with kisses all over her face, neck, and chest.

They dried each other when they were out of the shower before slipping their robes back on. Once Will had his tied again, Kym opened her arms. He accepted her hug, and she buried her face in his robe, soft and safe.

“Thank you, Will,” she said, quiet.

“For what?” he asked.

“Everything.”

“Oh. Well in that case,” he said, kissing the top of her head, “thank you, too.”

Back in the bedroom, Will picked up their abandoned clothes as Kym slipped on a new pair of panties. Before she could pull on her nightshirt, he held her clothes out to her, and she spotted his black button down in his other hand. She snatched it, throwing it on, grinning at him as his face flushed.

“Y- you want to sleep in that?” he asked, swallowing.

“Yes,” she said, closing the bottom four buttons, leaving the top three open as she unrolled the sleeves, letting them fall over her hands. “What do you think?”

He smiled and bent to kiss along her collarbone. “Well, I _know_ you’re beautiful. And that I love you. And that you make me the happiest man in the world. But I _think_ ,” he said, straightening again, brushing her hair behind her ear, “that I probably won’t be getting that shirt back from you for a while.”

“Probably not,” she said, taking her clothes from him and stretching to give him a quick kiss before he went back to his dresser.

Once her clothes were folded and put away, she turned to see him pulling on another pair of boxers, taking a moment to admire his butt before it was covered once more. Her eyes traveled up his back, settling on his broad shoulders, and her lips pulled back into a grin.

She crept closer, her footsteps as quiet as possible, and before he was able to put a shirt on, she jumped, arms over his shoulders, pulling herself up as he shouted in surprise, pressing kisses to his neck as he stumbled backwards.

“Kym!”

She laughed as she slid back to the floor. He turned to her, and before she could get a good look at his face, he scooped her up, carrying her to the bed and falling onto it as she shrieked a laugh. He rolled on top of her, leaving a trail of kisses up her neck and onto her face—cheeks, nose, eyelids, forehead, and finally under her eye, on her beauty mark, lingering and leaving her beaming.

She wiggled out from under him and pushed him over, laying across his chest, hands on either side of his face, squishing his cheeks together as she kissed him, his mouth a smile against hers. She moved to his neck, slowing as she turned her attention to leaving her mark on him, grinning when his throat vibrated against her lips as he hummed with pleasure.

“Kym,” he whispered.

“What?” she asked, lifting herself up, gasping when he flipped her over, back on top, pulling the collar of his shirt open so he could return the kisses to her.

Once they were each speckled with lovebites, Will dropped beside her, draping his arm over her. She turned, hooking her leg over his and trailing her fingers down his neck and chest, drawing constellations into the darkening marks she had left on him. All at once, wrapped in his warm embrace, exhaustion hit her, and she yawned.

“Ready to go to sleep?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she whispered, snuggling closer to him.

“I need to blow the candles out first. I don’t think this night would end well if they kept going until morning.”

She fake-pouted at him. “ _Fine_. If you don’t want to burn your house down, I guess you can get out of bed to blow them out.”

He kissed the tip of her nose before rolling out of bed. She flopped onto her back, shutting her eyes and stretching before something soft settled over her.

She opened her eyes to see Will pulling the comforter over her from where it had been folded at the end of the bed. “Tucking me in?” she asked, rubbing her legs together beneath it. “Such a gentleman.”

“Only the best for you,” he said, bending to kiss her forehead. She rolled onto her side to watch him walk around the room, blowing out the candles, the light gradually dimming with each one that went out. When he reached the last one, across from the foot of the bed, she admired the way it flickered on his face, making him look as though he was sculpted from marble, the way the shadows of his chin, brow, and cheekbones were thrown into sharp relief before his lips pursed, and the room went dark.

His footsteps padded back to the bed, the mattress sinking as he slid under the covers. She rolled closer, fitting into the space beside him, breathing in the soap they used on one another.

“I love you, Will,” she whispered.

“I love you, Kym,” he whispered back.

She placed her hand on his face, rubbing her thumb over him until she found his lips in the darkness, and she kissed him, softly. His hand found the small of her back, and she pressed against him, sighing with content.

“We should make a habit out of this or something,” she mumbled, their lips still brushing.

He laughed, low. “I’d like that.”

She tucked her head under his chin, and his hand came up to brush through her hair. “I can’t wait to see what morning Will looks like,” she said with a soft laugh, which he returned.

“I’m sure he doesn’t look half as divine as morning Kym will.”

“Well. I guess we’ll just have to see,” she said. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, my love.”

Kym curled her arm around his back, her eyes blinking shut.

With his breath ruffling the top of her hair and his heart beating a steady rhythm against her ear, she was lulled to sleep, comforted in the way their limbs tangled into each other, already feeling like home.

#

When Kym blinked her eyes open, the soft morning light seeping through the edge of the curtains, she didn’t remember where she was until she turned to see Will, eyes still closed, face relaxed and gold hair mussed with sleep. She was on her back, and he was facing her, his arm across her waist, her hand over his. She smiled, happiness glowing through her, and she shifted to face him, letting his hand drape onto her butt. _He’ll appreciate it_.

As she rolled closer, though, his eyes squinted open, and his mouth turned up in a sleepy smile. “Good morning,” he said, his voice scratchy, and she laughed softly.

“Good morning, love.”

He moved his hand and blinked a couple times before pulling it back. “Oh, my God, I’m so sorry—”

“No!” she said, laughing as she grabbed his hand and guided it back. “I want it there.”

“Oh,” he said, blushing and smiling. “Okay.”

They closed their eyes again, remaining still in the morning’s silence, until Kym broke it. “I’ll have you know, morning Will looks _very_ cute.”

He laughed, pressing his hand against her butt, and she smiled. “Well, I was right. Morning Kym is absolutely divine.”

She groaned, moving closer to him. “You flirt.”

“You started it.”

She placed her hands against his chest as he rubbed her butt and back slowly, as though he was memorizing how every inch of her skin felt. She hooked her leg over his again, and when their hips brushed together, she felt him through his boxers, grinning when he let out a soft moan into the top of her head.

“So,” she said, leaning back to grin at him, “would you like to take care of that before we get out of bed for breakfast?”

“I—” his blush darkened as his gaze dropped down, seeing how his shirt, with its buttons undone like she had left it, really didn’t do much to cover her. “I wouldn’t be opposed. If you want to, that is.”

She rolled onto her back before lacing her fingers into his, pulling him over her.

“Of course I want to, William,” she said, heart thrumming at the way he looked at her, eyes full of the love that was always there, but tinged with something new—need? Desire?

Whatever it was, she was growing quite fond of it, already thinking of the next time he would look at her like this, and she would look back at him in the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you Kywi cult for the hype and the help, I love all of you trumpety degens <3


End file.
